


So Long, Lonesome

by ModernMyth



Series: Last Known Surroundings [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernMyth/pseuds/ModernMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not saying I want to spend time away from you, but I must say if that is how we're greeting each other after long absences, I'm pretty okay with it." Smutty companion to Last Known Surroundings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long, Lonesome

"Hey," Leslie says with a smile like the sun when she meets Ben at baggage claim.

 

"Hey," he greets her, pulling her in for a tight hug. He'd love to stay like that forever if he could, or maybe ravage her right there on the baggage carousel, but he's pretty sure there are a few laws against that, and the last thing Ben wants is for that cop in the corner of the room to have a reason to come over to him, so he lets her go and kisses her quick on the corner of her mouth and breathes a sigh of relief when his suitcase shows up quickly.

 

"How was your flight?" she asks in a too-casual voice, and Ben  _knows_. She's missed him just as much as he's missed her. He'd been feeling like an idiot for being so desperate to be close to her after only a little over a month, but god, he's missed her like crazy. He grabs her hand as they walk out of the airport and squeezes it as tightly as he can without hurting her and tells her all about flight - salted package of a handful of peanuts and all (also, when the hell did those snack packages get so small?).

 

When they get to the car, Ben glances around the parking lot quickly and props her up against the door and presses his lips to hers properly, sinking his hands into her hair and breathing a sigh against her lips. Leslie makes a tiny noise in the back of her throat and relaxes instantly into the embrace, smiling into the kiss in that way that drives Ben a little bit crazy. After several heated moments and kisses, he pulls away, an embarrassed smile on his face.

 

"Sorry," he laughs under his breath. "Couldn't help myself."

 

But Leslie is beaming at him, and he's pretty sure her smile could light all of New York City during a blackout so he just shrugs, happier than he's been in weeks, and asks her if she wants to go home.

 

She nods and giggles lightly, which Ben finds incredible endearing because it's not that often that he hears it. Her laugh is usually full and loud and beautiful, and she generally only giggles when she's nervous, but he likes to think he makes her nervous in the good way. She certainly does the same to him. They get in the car, Leslie in the driver's seat, and pull out of the parking lot.

 

Ever since the kiss in the parking lot, Ben hasn't been able to stop touching her. First, he simply held her hand. But something had started for him with that kiss, a kind of frenzy, and well  _fuck_  he's missed her like crazy, and it's barely been any time at all. But he hasn't gone this long without touching her since their break-up, and even then he got to see her all the time (which was, of course, a good thing and a bad thing, but still). So he holds her hand like it's the only thing keeping him rooted to the earth.

 

But he's a bit addicted to the feel of her, and as the drive progresses, he can't help but sneak a hand onto her thigh with a barely-suppressed grin. Ben gives it a squeeze and laughs when she swats it away. But he replaces it not long after and hears her breathing increase rapidly as he slowly creeps up her thigh and in between her legs. Leslie lets out a tiny moan, then slaps his hand away again and gives him a reproachful look.

 

"Stop! I'm driving. Do you want me to crash?"

 

"No, I just want to get back to your place so I can have my way with you."

 

Leslie starts speeding.

 

"Careful not to crash," Ben whispers in reminder.

 

"Shut up!" but her eyes are twinkling with mirth, so Ben grabs her hand again

 

They both laugh and,  _thank god_ , it's not long before they're parked in Leslie's driveway. The second she undoes her seatbelt, he pulls Leslie close to him.

 

"Hey," he whispers against her lips with a small smile.

 

"Hi," she replies in a breathy voice and takes his lower lip between hers and nibbles on it. 

 

Ben gasps as Leslie manages to straddle him there in the passenger seat, and suddenly they're making out like a couple of hormonal teenagers even though they are mere feet from her front door. He's unhooking her bra, and she's unbuttoning his pants. It's all so ridiculous that he can't help but start laughing, and she's right there along with him, laughing breathlessly against his shoulder. He grins, and he thinks that maybe his jaw is starting to hurt from smiling so much and asks her if she wants to go inside. 

 

She nods resolutely and all but drags him there, shuffling inside as quickly as possible. Once they're in her house and the door is locked, Ben presses Leslie up against the door with force and kisses her like he's never meant anything more than his lips against hers. Ben pulls Leslie's shirt over her head and throws it, along with her bra, onto the floor. 

 

And then his mouth is on her breast, teeth raking over her nipple  _just so_  in that way that she really likes, and he's sucking on them and kneading them and she's gasping and desperate because she hasn't felt this way in what feels like forever even though it's barely been a month. 

 

Leslie pulls his pants down around his ankles as his mouth works it's way to her neck.

 

She moans. "Ben," she gasps, "you know I usually love that you take your time, but, um…can we just go right ahead and…"

 

But then he sinks a couple fingers into her, and she's crying out and wondering when the hell he even managed to get her pants and underwear off and onto the floor without her taking notice. Probably right around the time he was sucking on her nipple, she surmises. 

 

" _Oh_ , yeah, okay, that's good, too."

 

He chuckles against her neck and keeps pressing his fingers into her, taking in the little noises of pleasure she makes. He sometimes thinks he'd love to catalogue them, file them in his mind for future reference. He loves the high pitched noise she makes when his thumb rubs her clit in gentle circles. The deep gasp that comes out of her when he curls his fingers  _just so_. Its only a few fleeting moments before she's clenching around him, letting out a sound that could only be described as primal.

 

Ben's hand stills after a moment, and he takes in Leslie's face, flushed with lust and pleasure. 

 

"I missed you," he murmurs into her ear, and it's the most ridiculous gooey, romantic thing at the moment, but she just smiles lazily up at him and whispers that she missed him too right back at him and kisses him gently. He's still hard against her thigh and things escalate quickly, passionate kisses turning into urgent caresses, and Leslie's yanking Ben's shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor to join their quickly growing pile of clothing. 

 

Leslie gasps into his mouth when he pushes into her finally, and she wraps a leg around his waist. She's never had sex up against her front door before, but she thinks there is much to be said for it as they meet each other thrust for thrust, lost in each other. It's frenzied and fast and rougher than usual, but  _god_  it's good. She digs her nails into his back and thinks she might have broken the skin but can't be bothered to worry because he's still driving into her earnestly, and she can already feel herself on the brink again. 

 

She mutters a quiet 'fuck' and comes undone, quickly followed by Ben, pressing her almost painfully into the door. They're both gasping and trying to control their breathing for several moments until suddenly they're both in stitches of laughter, realizing how ridiculous they are. They'd hardly managed to even get inside the house. 

 

"I'm not saying I want to spend time away from you," Leslie says through her laughter, "but I must say if that is how we're greeting each other after long absences, I'm pretty okay with it."

 

They stumble through her house and into her bed together, exhausted. They spend the rest of the day there, curled up. There are bouts of lazed love making, cuddling, and political roleplaying. They refuse to get out of bed until both their stomachs are growling, and they get dressed and have a late dinner at J.J.'s. They're tired and boneless but neither of them has been this happy since the election.

 

Ben leaves for Washington late the next night, as late as he possibly can. They'll miss each other like crazy, he knows, but it's only five more months. They can make it five months. 

 

*     *     *

 

They don't see each other again for another month and a half.

 

This time, Leslie visits Ben. They're mid-way through Ben's third month on the job, and they've both given up all pretense of not missing each other like crazy. He picks Leslie up from the airport this time and kisses her soundly in baggage claim. They make it all the way back to the hotel and into his room before they start to ravish each other this time. 

 

"Missed you," he whispers against her like it's a habit now, one he can't quit, won't quit. He takes her whimpering moan as a positive enough response as he begins thrusting into her.

 

They cling to each other desperately and hold on for dear life.

 

It's not long until they were both spent.

 

"So thanks for welcoming me to Washington," Leslie grins, humor in her eyes.

 

"I just felt like I should do things right, you know?"

 

She lays her head against his chest then and says, "Oh, you did it quite well. Thank you for the very warm welcome."

 

"So do you want to go out for dinner or order in?"

 

Leslie presses a light kiss to his bare chest. 

 

"Let's get room service. D.C. will still be out there in the morning."

 

Ben raises an eyebrow at her.

 

"Besides, you'll need to rest up," she tells him. "We'll be waking up  _very_  early."

 

He groans.

 

"Hush, you know you love me."

 

He pulls her closer. "That I do."

 

Ben ends up ordering a chicken caesar salad, and Leslie ends up ordering waffles with extra whipped cream that comes in a little bowl on the side, and he's pretty sure even Leslie couldn't use that much whipped cream on a couple of waffles. And he has seem her use  _outrageous_ amounts of whipped cream before.

 

"Are you really going to use all that?" he asks.

 

"Yep," she replies, popping the 'p' and giving him her best devious smile.

 

_Oh, shit._

 

His voice is a little higher than usual when he replies with a brief 'alright' and digs into his meal.

 

They're both done eating soon enough and cuddle up together to watch The History Channel. There's a great documentary on about Watergate, and Ben is pretty sure he's never actually needed anything more out of life than Leslie, a bed, and a good political documentary. 

 

But then all of a sudden the documentary is coming to end, and Leslie is turning off the TV and grabbing the bowl of whipped cream from off the nightstand and dipping her fingers into it. She sucks the first bit off her fingers herself, clearly enjoying the taste. But then she's smearing it onto his bare chest, and Ben is just wide eyed and turned on and submissive to what he can only assume is going to end in some very interesting sex.

 

Then she's sucking and licking whipped cream off his nipples. 

 

It's all he can do to say in a shaky voice, "You're kinky in Washington."

 

She presses a sugary kiss to his lips. "Yep, I am. Tomorrow, I'm going to make you call me Madame President."

 

Ben finds he's pretty okay with this because suddenly she's lapping whipped cream off his dick, and he's pretty sure he's going to die right here in this bed.

 

" _Jesus_ , Leslie," he groans. She licks a line of whipped cream from his pubic bone up to the pulse-point on his neck. Ben's pretty sure he might actually be trembling at this point, and Leslie is just grinning wickedly at him. 

 

"Good?" she asks without really needing an answer.

 

"I'd say so," he gasps

 

Ben glances at the bowl of whipped cream and finds there is only a tiny bit left. Leslie follows his line of vision and smiles brilliantly. She scoops the last of it out with her fingers.

 

"Where do you want it?" she asks teasingly.

 

His voice shakes, "Ladies choice."

 

She laughs and he laughs and she plops the rest of the whipped cream directly into Ben's mouth and plants her lips firmly on his. Leslie laps up the last remaining bit of sweetness from his mouth as she sinks down onto him with a deep moan. She grabs the headboard for stability as she rides him. Ben has no words. It's all he can do to keep up with her at this point and thrusts the best he can from below her.

 

But it certainly seems to be good for Leslie because she's crying out and muttering expletives under her breath until suddenly she's clenching around him and spiraling. He is there right along with her, surprised he even managed to hold on this long. She collapses on top of him then, completely spent and smiling. Ben plants a gentle kiss on her lips and tastes salt there, clearly from the sweat from exertion. 

 

"Sleep now?" he asks, pulling her close.

 

"Sleep," she agrees. Ben remembers that she's planning on waking him up ridiculously early to see the sites but can't seem to mind. 

 

They drift off together and all he can think is,  _god_ , he's missed this.

 

Leslie wakes him only a few hours later, despite his continued protests, and they spend the day seeing the sites. They make-out all over the city at every landmark and museum they can manage, and Ben insists on treating her to a nice dinner that night.

 

Maybe it was the wine, but their sex that night somehow rivals that of the night before, and the collapse into each other in the wee hours of the morning, getting just enough shut-eye to keep Ben going when he takes Leslie to the airport early the next morning.

 

Just three more months, he tells himself like a repeated mantra. Just three more months.

 

*     *     *

 

The Skype sex is both wonderful and mortifying. 

 

Ben brings the idea up one night after he's had a few beers and is half-hard just thinking of her. They're already video chatting, and her cleavage is peaking out of her top, and he can tell she's wearing her sexy black bra. He asks to see it, and one thing leads to another. It's a bit of a blur, really, but suddenly she's in nothing but her underwear, and he's got an erection straining against his jeans. 

 

He winces at the feeling, and she asks what's wrong. Leslie smirks when he explains, and it's at her request that he gets naked because she 'just wants him to be comfortable.'

 

"So, do you want to…?" he trails off.

 

And she's nodding and biting her lip and slipping her hand into her panties. It's pretty much the hottest thing he's ever seen in his entire life, but he feels awkward as hell when he starts stroking himself and can see what he looks like in the tiny square on his computer screen. He tries not to look, but he's fairly certain he has never looked less attractive in his life. But Leslie is eyeing him appreciatively, so he does his best to shrug it off and instead think about how sexy she is because  _damn_. She's all hooded eyes and quiet moans and gorgeous breasts, and meanwhile, he feels like an pubescent masturbating teenager who just found porn for the first time. 

 

It's embarrassing how quick he comes, but thankfully it doesn't take long for her to follow suit. He cleans himself up while she finishes. Then they're both laughing at themselves and the ridiculousness of the whole situation, but Ben certainly does feel much better after that bit of relief. 

 

They talk about everything and nothing, both of them curled up in their respective beds, and Leslie drifts off to sleep during one of Ben's tangents about Game of Thrones. He smiles softly at his computer screen, and for the briefest of moments it almost feels like it's enough, to watch her sleep like this. But he wants to reach out and hold her and he can't and it  _sucks_. 

 

Ben thinks he should probably wake her up so she can shut down her computer properly, but he doesn't have the heart. So he texts her, 'I love you, goodnight' and figures she'll see it in the morning, and closes his laptop after one last look at her.

 

He's pretty sure he even misses her while he dreams

 

*     *     *

 

He's back in Pawnee for good two months later.

 

They move in together for real this time, and they christen every room in the house with reunion sex (even though he's pretty sure they've already had sex in all those spots before).

 

They have to re-learn how to share a bed and a house and  _everything_  because both of them are in this for the long-haul. But with Leslie, the hard work actually feels like the easiest thing in the world.


End file.
